Gohan The Sumo!
by SumoGohan
Summary: What if Gohan lost his powers at the cell games? What if his family and friends died? What if Gohan became a... SUMO! Join gohan on his quest to become a sumo and get fat! GohanVidel later NOT GAY Please just give me one review Give it a SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

I am Gohan Son, I am 18 years old and live on my own. I

am seven feet tall, I weigh 300 pounds and it's all

pure muscle, but I want that to change... I want to

play sumo, I have always loved that sport, two men

ramming into each other, whats more exciting then

that? But of course being fat helps in sumo. So I am

going to get fat, how I don't know, my race doesn't

get fat very easily...

Please Read and Review!


	2. The start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Gohans Point of view

A few years ago, in the battle with Cell I lost my

powers, my family and my honor... I was to weak to

save them, to naive young and stupid... Now I am just

slightly stronger then most humans. I have never

loved nor do I plan on it, but this one girl on the

street I saw a few days ago I-I just couldn't stop

looking at her. She was beautiful...

I live in a small apartment in the old capsule corp

building the new owner seemed to like me. I guess

thats why he gave me the apartment... Sumo is the

only thing that brings me joy... I guess I should

start checking my progress, so I'll start now! Right

now I'm about 300 pounds, 7 feet tall with a 30 inch

waist and a 28 inch stomach. Needless to say I got a

long way to go. So my plan is to lose all my muscle

before i start getting fat, so I'll have a giant

squishy flabby belly as is custom in sumo. I also

need to slow my metabolism. Good thing I have just

the stuff to do the job. I made it my self in the lab

at night, almost got caught to... Well here goes

nothing-gulp- ah. It tastes pretty good to... Might

as well try to sleep seeing that I got nothing else

to do, and plan not to eat for a day...

-The next morning-

Man I'm hungry I thought after almost a day with out

food, I guess an apple won't hurt I said to my self as

I grabbed an apple out of my fruit bowl. There is

still no difference, I still look ripped darn it!

-1 week later-

I feel horrible! I can barely walk I'm so hungry,

but the good news is my muscle is slowly disappearing

-1 month later-

Finally! My muscle is all gone. NO MORE ABS! No more

biceps very skinny now. Around 200 pounds. Now I can

finally start to gain! I've started by ordering 20

pizzas 10 big macs 10 biggie fries and a 3 triple

thick chocolate shakes. I took more medicine to slow

my metabolism. Better start eating!

I am full now but full isn't good enough! I have to

be close to bursting, so I raided my fridge and found

a few boxes of pop tarts 2 gallons of ice cream and so

chicken.

Now I-I-I'm full... I didn't stop when i finished

the food in my fridge i even went down and got some

more ice cream... Four gallons or more... I am so full

I can't even remember!My size 32 pants busted a while

a go... I'm in my boxers now, which are- I mean were

to big now there to small they are about size 38...

But I can't stop now I must finish these last 2

gallons of ice cream...

Uh, I pulled my self up on my bed, only dressed in my

size 44 boxers thank god I bought fat pants before

this. After eating breakfast I ordered more food and

ate all day... I ate ALL of it... All 80 boxes of

pizza, 40 big macs 30 gallons of ice cream (XL), 20

boxes of pop tarts and to finish it up 50 triple thick

chocolate shakes. I have to had eaten at least

100,000 calories today... It felt good being full...

-The next morning-

I pulled my self out of bed not noticing the bouncy

bundle of fat on my stomach, after eatting a cookie I

remembered I had to weight my self. I got on the scale

and watched with glee as the needle stopped on 30o

pounds. Yes!', I thought as I jumped for joy in the

air upon

realizing my gain, 'I can finally go to the sumo

convention just for 18 year old males and under.' It

wasn't like you had to be over 300 pounds but I just

felt like I had to get bigger. 'Can't wait till

Thursday' I thought as I started my meal of ice cream,

pizza, Big Macs, fries, and bacon lard stew!

-Thursday-

'It was finally here' I thought the day I've waited

so long for. In the last two days I managed to put on

another twenty pounds two inches on my waist and five

inches on my growing stomach, or as I call it the

"Great storage room."

-Sumo convention-

I was in the locker room when a group of guys walked

in, they looked my age but were more fit. "Dude."

Said one of the boys, "you're huge!" "Yeah I know" I

replied proudly, as I took of my shirt. "How much do

you weigh?", Asked another. "Bout 325 give or take",

I said, I could tell they were awed by my big stomach.

They introduced themselves to me we all shook hands.

One of the Guys was named Keazy, he was short, skinny

and had blond hair. Eighteen years old, he weighed a

puny 96 pounds.

The next was Don, was a little taller than Keazy and

was a little more built blond hair as well. Eighteen

years old weighing in at 110 pounds.

The next was Dave the obvious Jock, 5 feet 10 inches

tall, all muscle he had red hair, he was eighteen

years old too. He weighed in at around 180 pounds.

"Gohan, those pants look a little tight, and when I

say a little I mean way to tight" said Dave. "Yeah I

know, but it's all I have that fits!" I replied We did

not yet receive our mawashis.

After awhile we had to leave because the director of

the meet was late. I went home and started eating but

first downed some metabolism slower. I ordered 90

pizzas, 70 big macs, 100 super sized fires and 30

gallons of ice cream each gallon having over 20,000

calories in it. I started to dig in half way through

the button on my size 50 pants busted, I was so full

but I kept eating and finished everything and started

to eat more. I ate another 20 pizzas before slowly

pulling my self to bed. I slept in till 12 noon the

next day and got up. Thanks to my now slow metabolism

and sayian appetite I was gaining very fast. I now

weighed over 380 pounds, my newly acquired girth

spilling out into my lap, massive love handles had

formed and now had quite decently size chest.

-The next day-

"Wow" said Dave, as he saw me, he had came over to

help me gain more weight. "You've put on quite" He

finished

a bit of weight. "I know", I said, "But I still want

to get fatter" "Want some help?", asked Dave "Sure" I

replied. Dave went out to his car and started

unloading. He brought over TONS of food. He brought

over 120 pizzas,100 gallons of milted ice cream, 100

super sized fries, and 20 gallons of bacon lard. He

had already melted the ice cream so I started to

drink. After the third gallon the first button on my

shirt popped. "Crap" I exclaimed. "Sweet" replied

Dave, now lets see if we can get all the buttons to

pop. An hour later I finished the 100 gallons of ice

cream and the 20 of lard. All the buttons were off my

shirt my buttons on my pans popped as well and

eventually had to change into just my mawashi. Three

hours later I finished all my food and Dave left. I

didn't have the energy to drag myself to bed so I

slept on the floor.

-One week later-

After a week of feeding myself I got my weight to

around 480 pounds a 100 pound increase in just a week.

My gut hung down to my upper thigh. My once small

man boobs were now huge they sat on my belly. My love

handles had grown massive, they spilled of my body.

My gut had grown to 75 inches, with a 69 inch waist.

Please read and Review!


	3. wrestling

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

-Sumo convention-

"Okay now we will decide which of you will go to the Sumo contest two months from now" Said the Sumo instructor, "So first we will wrestle then we shall Sumo!" I got paired with Don in the wrestling match. I was a three hundred and seventy pounds heavier then him. More than a foot taller as well. "Now remember" Said the instructor, "Be ruthless don't stop until the other surrenders, go!" Don charged at me and I readied my self into a defensive pose. He charged hands first so I think he was aiming to push me down, boy was he in dreamland. His skinny hands crashed into my belly, but it had no effect my fat absorbed the impact. He was more than wrist deep in man fat. "Shit" I heard him utter. I went on offense grabbing him by his slim waist and picking him up only to throw him down on the ground. He made a last ditch effort by kicking my in the stomach but again my fat absorbed the blow. I jumped onto him bely first, this was clearly a ground battle and my fat was crushing him like egg white to dust in a frying pan! -to be continued

Please read and review.


End file.
